Question: If $x$ is a positive number such that \[\sqrt{8x}\cdot\sqrt{10x}\cdot\sqrt{3x}\cdot\sqrt{15x}=15,\]find all possible values for $x$.
Answer: Combining the expressions on the left-hand side, we obtain \[\begin{aligned} \sqrt{8x}\cdot\sqrt{10x}\cdot\sqrt{3x}\cdot\sqrt{15x}&=15 \\ 
\sqrt{3600x^4} &= 15 \\
60x^2 &= 15 \\
x^2 &= \frac{15}{60} = \frac{1}{4}.\end{aligned} \]Since $x$ must be positive, the only solution is $x = \sqrt{\frac{1}{4}} = \boxed{\frac{1}{2}}$.